Hefty's Heart (Empath stories): Other Scenes
NOTE: These are all other scenes that would appear in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series interpretation of the cartoon show episode "Hefty's Heart". 'SCENE 1:' Papa Smurf met Tapper outside the door of his laboratory. "Hello there, Tapper. How are things smurfing along with the party preparations?" "Oh, they're smurfing along pretty well, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. "Hefty has been a real big help." "He has, hasn't he?" Papa Smurf said, then noticing the sky. "I just hope it doesn't rain during the party. I might as well go and see for myself how things are smurfing along." "Aye, Papa Smurf," Tapper said as he watched the village leader walk off. "I hate party preparations," Grouchy said. "In the meantime," Narrator said, "Gargamel was complaining about things that he hated, which includes Azrael's scratching, and was looking for a way to smurf the Hate Juice when he realized Azrael's scratching was due to the fact that he was carrying a flea. So the evil wizard smurfed the flea out of the cat's fur and had it smurfing the Hate Juice." Papa Smurf met up with Duncan McSmurf along the way and the two of them saw that Lazy was sleeping on a cart as usual. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Lazy Smurf," Papa Smurf said, sounding very annoyed. "I have asked you to smurf me firewood hours ago." "You want me to wake up the laddie, Papa Smurf, or should I smurf the job for you?" Duncan asked. "No need to trouble yourself there, Gutsy...I'll smurf the job for him," Hefty said as he approached the three Smurfs. "I wasn't asking you, Hefty, but if you want to smurf Lazy's job, it's all yours," Duncan said. "Of course, me and Tuffy would be more than willing to smurf you a hand." "I'm sure that I can handle this job all by myself there, Gutsy," Hefty said, gently lifting Lazy off the cart. "Oh, thanks, Hefty...you're a real smurf," Lazy said as he went back to sleep while standing up. "Just don't smurf more than you carry out in the forest, Hefty," Duncan called as he watched Hefty take the cart and the axe inside it with him out into the forest. "I tell you, Papa Smurf, that Hefty has a tendency to smurf off a bit more than he can smurf when it comes to smurfing things all by himself." "He's just trying to smurf how much he cares for his fellow Smurfs, Duncan," Papa Smurf said. "If only he would care a bit more to stop calling me Gutsy," Duncan snorted. "He knows that it drives me smurfy to even hear him say that." "I don't know, Duncan," Smurfette said. "Sometimes I think he smurfs that because he admires you for who and what you are." "Well, whatever his faults are, Duncan, he's certainly a good Smurf and his heart is usually in the right smurf," Papa Smurf said. 'SCENE 2' It is finally the time of the party. Greedy is busy serving up the punch that he and his kitchen helpers have made. The Smurfs stood in line waiting for their glass to be filled. "I've been smurfing in line for ten minutes, Greedy, but your punch is really worth it," Brainy said as he was now the Smurf in line to get his glass filled. Suddenly Hefty cut in line right before Brainy. "I'll have two," he demanded, producing two glasses. "Oooh, who does he think he is?" Brainy hissed, annoyed by Hefty's rude appearance. "Did he wait in line? Ohhh-noooooo!" Hefty went off with his two glasses of punch and drank them all in one gulp, tossing the cups away. As he was doing that, Baby Smurf was tugging at Hefty's pant leg, wanting his attention. "Just go away, kid...you bother me!" Hefty snapped. This made Baby Smurf so sad that he crawled away. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my dear Hefty, what's gotten into you?" Tapper asked, sounding very concerned. "I know that you smurf rather rough at times, but this smurfs beyond your normal behavior!" "Why don't you go smurf with the leprechauns, clover boy?" Hefty retorted before he walked off. Soon he came across Duncan and Tuffy as he was approaching Lazy's hammock. "Well, if it isn't Gutsy and his stupid friend Tuffy," Hefty sneered. "You're the one who's been acting real stupid around here, Hefty," Duncan said. "Yeah, what's the big idea of you smurfing like you're some Mr. Big Smurf around here?" Tuffy asked. "Maybe I'm tired of being Mr. Nice Smurf and having a couple of musclesmurfed losers like you smurfing around with me, Tuffy," Hefty said. "Oh yeah?" Tuffy said. "I'll show you who's a real musclesmurfed loser!" "Calm down there, laddie," Duncan said. "I get the feeling Hefty isn't quite himself here!" "Oh, I'm very much myself, Gutsy," Hefty said. "And from now on, the only Smurf that really matters around here is me, so you better get used to it." "Hey, would you three keep it down while I'm sleeping?" Lazy said. "You're waking me up from this wonderful dream I'm having." "Well, the dream's over, you Lazy Smurf," Hefty said, flipping Lazy off the hammock and onto the ground before he walked off laughing. "Oh, and I thought we were friends," Lazy moaned. "Say, what the smurf's gotten into Hefty to do such a thing?" Tuffy asked. "And why does he have that yellow X on his arm instead of his heart tattoo?" "I have nary a clue, Tuffy," Duncan said. "But our boy needs some help. We'd better tell Papa Smurf about this." 'FINAL SCENE' When the six Smurfs finally made it back to the village, Hefty said, "It's sure great for me to have my old heart back, Papa Smurf." "And it's great to see it there, Hefty," Papa Smurf said. "For no remedy of mine could have driven out all that hate except for the drop of love that was left in your heart." Hefty then turned to Tapper. "Now that I've got my heart back, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the way I treated you and all the other Smurfs." "There's nothing you need to apologize for, my fellow Hefty," Tapper said. "You were simply under the influence of the Yellow Hate Disease. In the end, though, you smurfed to your senses and came through, just as I knew you would." "I'm surprised by how much faith you have in me, Tapper," Hefty said. "You know, for a religious Smurf, you sure put up with a lot of smurf that I have smurfed you over the years. I'm glad to have a Smurf like you watching out for me." "It's a real pleasure to do so, Hefty," Tapper said, nodding with acceptance. "I am certainly glad you've got your heart back there, laddie," Duncan said to Hefty as he and Tuffy approached him. "You would have smurfed me an excuse to beat the smurfing out of you for all the times you keep smurfing me Gutsy." "Yeah, well, don't let that bother you, Gutsy," Hefty said with a smile. "Excuse me, Papa Smurf," Brainy said really loud as he, Handy, Harmony, and Vanity were holding up barrels to cover their nakedness. "Could you please tell Tailor to hurry up with those pants?" Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:Alternate scenes Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles